


Keeping Secrets

by ami_ven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did I not know about this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "spill the beans"

Honestly, Darcy didn’t even start to suspect that anything was up until after lunch.

She’d spent the morning in the labs, patiently explaining to a theoretical chemist, an astrophysicist, and… whatever Tony was, that barring any unexpected physical accidents, nothing they were working on was likely to affect her five-months-and-going pregnancy, and she could, in fact, manage to finish her paperwork and bring them all lunch. It was a little annoying, sure, but mostly it was just a welcome change from their usual arguments that their equations were Very Important, and they couldn’t possible stop to drink some liquids or take a shower or explain this invoice for sixty-seven bottles of generic brand orange juice.

Walking between labs, Darcy nearly bumped into Phil’s baby-scientists, Fitz and Simmons, who were suddenly more twitchy than she remembered. “Hey, guys,” she said.

“Darcy!” said Fitz, clutching a cardboard box more tightly to his chest. “We weren’t expecting to see you now.”

“Not that we’re not happy to see you,” Simmons put in quickly, holding on to her stack of folders just as firmly. “And may I say that you look lovely?”

“You may,” Darcy replied. “Are you here looking for Phil, or for Tony?”

“What?” said Fitz, a little blankly. “Right, yes, no, I mean—”

“We’re actually here to see Dr. Foster,” interrupted Simmons. “We have some equations that might be useful for some of her calibrations.”

“Right,” Fitz agreed. “The calibrations.”

“Well, she’s in her lab,” Darcy told them. “Good luck with that.”

She left them to it, headed off to find her own lunch after feeding all of her own scientists. Fortunately, Darcy had very few pregnancy cravings, but she had figured out pretty early on that things went better if she found something to eat about every two hours. When she got to the kitchen, Natasha was already there, and the two women ate in companionable silence until the former-assassin asked if Darcy wanted to come watch the afternoon sparring matches.

Darcy eagerly agreed— she might be married, and happily so, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate the sight of very fit people in very tight clothing using their very nice muscles against each other. The suspicion caused by FitzSimmons that all of Phil’s team were in town was confirmed in the practice lineup, made even better by getting to watch Natasha square off against Melinda May, and the fact that Mack liked to practice his kickboxing without a shirt.

“Hey, Darce,” said Bobbi, sidling up to her as the agents left the mat in search of hydration and hygiene. “Might want to clean up a little before dinner.”

“I might?” Darcy repeated.

Bobbi only smiled, and Darcy went to go find a slightly nicer top than the t-shirt she was currently wearing.

Looking back, that was probably the moment she’d first gotten suspicious, but she was still almost entirely unprepared to walk into the dining room to find all of their friends— their family— gathered, under a large and clearly hand-painted sign that read _Happy Baby Shower_.

Darcy laughed, leaning against Bruce’s shoulder. “How did I not know about this?” she asked. “I saw _all_ of you today.”

“We’re just that good,” said Clint, and passed her a glass of non-alcoholic champagne.

“Well,” she said. “Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
